A substantial portion of cardiovascular problems exhibit detectable symptoms. In various scenarios where an individual is being monitored, medical assistance may be obtained based on monitored heart beat characteristics before a particular heart problem becomes fatal.
Present cardiovascular monitoring systems are cumbersome and inconvenient. Additionally, in most fatal incidents involving various cardiovascular pathologies, the individual had no prior knowledge of any cardiac issues that would have caused the individual to seek medical assistance and possibly obtain dedicated heart monitoring apparatus.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.